


The Violin

by jeneration45



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Males able to have kids, Males having periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneration45/pseuds/jeneration45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel Zhou Mi is trapped in a violin waiting for his one true love to come set him free.  Is Henry the one?  He must get through challenges, interferences, a maze, and possible death to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/back ground

**Author's Note:**

> Some violenece but nothing graphic. Potential M/M sexual content.  
> First time post for my co-author who wants to remain annonymous at this point

The Violin  
Characters:  
Angel, Henry, Naomi, Kevin, Steve  
Location:  
Canada  
Korea  
Character’s backstory:  
Angel- This angel has been trapped in a violin since the first human first arrived. Waiting for someone to come to their rescue and break the curse. The angel has been waiting, and waiting, for thousands of years to be rescued.  
Henry- Just your average-everyday person. His home life gave him an interest in music. His parents were conductors. Henry has a talent for playing the violin and the piano, viola, cello, 2nd violin (It’s similar to a violin but has a little lower sound to it than a 1st violin), and bass. And can speak three languages- Chinese, Korean, and English. Henry was born and raised in Canada, though his parents- his mom is from Taiwan and dad from China. He wants to be a conductor someday. He has 2 friends, Steve and Kevin, who tends to tease him, but that doesn’t bother him. Henry is tired of being alone, and decides to find a partner. But what he gets himself into is far beyond his control, and more than he bargained for.  
Naomi- One of the head angels (she’s ‘a bit’ of a bitch). She is one of the angels that has been around since dinosaurs (she’s really old, but looks young). When she found out that the angel that has been trapped in the violin, was free and on earth and has met someone, she was not happy and tried to break them up and take ‘the angel’ backup to heaven were ‘the angel’ ‘belonged’. But god sent ‘the angel’ down to earth for a reason. Naomi just didn’t like the fact that ‘the angel’ was happy. And, maybe she might have feelings for ‘the angel’, maybe that’s the real reason she tried to break them up.  
Kevin- Kevin is one of Henrys friends. Both Kevin and Steve go with Henry to Korea just to see if the legend was true. It was. The legend was true. The trip was both scary and exciting to him. He can be kind of dumb in curtain areas like geography, and simple math, but still. He warns Henry not to touch the violin in fear that he might die. But he is amazed and scared at the same time by what happens to Henry.  
Steve- Steve is another one of Henrys friends. He’s kind of like Kevin, accept quieter, and smarter. There’s really not that much about him, he’s a very simple person.

The legend of the violin  
The legend of the violin goes back to before humans started to evolve. An angel by the name of Zhou Mi (shoome), was gods first attempt at making a human. But he ended up being half human half angel. When god made the first ape start to evolve, Zhou Mi was very interested in the new species. Zhou Mi looked to be 6 or 7 at the time. (Since Zhou Mi was the first attempt at a human, he was made with a physical body and could physically age. But once he’s an adult he would stop ageing physically) . And he liked to watch the apes every day, he liked to watch them get more intelligent. But one day something happened to Zhou Mi. And he was never seen again.  
But, when the first human came, he found a strange and odd object. It was a very beautiful instrument later named a, violin. The violin is a beautiful white instrument, and when played correctly, makes the most beautiful music. But, when he picked the violin up, he noticed that he couldn’t put down! His curiosity got the better of him, and it would soon be death. The legend is that, if you are not ‘The one’ or don’t know how to play, you would die. The violin would kill you. But, if you are ‘The one’, the one who was chosen by god, you would survive, and you would get something out of it too. You would get an angel. The violin isn’t just an ordinary violin (as you probably already know), it’s said that there’s an angel, trapped in the violin, waiting to be rescued.  
Ever since the violin was discovered, hundreds of people have tried to play the violin, but no one has survived. It’s said that the violin is in an abandoned house, and it just sits there, in the center of the room on a stand in the main corridor. (The house is more of a mansion). The mansion is surrounded by a maze. A naturally grown maze of very tall hedges. But the maze its self is very dangerous. If you take the wrong path or do something wrong, you will die.  
The maze is full of dangerous animals and plants, and it’s full of traps. If you take the wrong path, that is. If you take the wright path, you will not be harmed by the animals or plants. And if you make it to the mansion, before you can enter, you have to solve a puzzle. The front door (the ONLY entrance) is one giant puzzle. If you solve it, you may enter, but, if you can’t solve it, then nothing will happen. And you will have to try to make it out of the maze, if you can.  
Legend says, that only one person can make it through the maze, solve the puzzle, play the violin and free the angel that’s trapped inside. And that person, is the ‘chosen one’, and is the angels’ soulmate. Once the ‘chosen one’ frees the angel, the angel and that person will be forever linked, and loyal, to each other. But no one in history has been able to free the angel. Legend says that once you pick up the violin, and you are the ‘chosen one’, you will hear all the angels thoughts echo in your head. And the angel, at the end of the thoughts, will say “trust me” and say your name (of course no one knows that for sure, but they think that’s what happens). No one knows what will happen when you free the angel. Because it’s never happened.  
The question still stands. Who is the ‘chosen one’? When will he/she free the angel? When will he/she be born? So many questions, and yet, still no answers.

In my story a few Asian men, if lucky enough, or if unlucky enough, are born with the ability to reproduce like women. So instead of sperms, they’re born with eggs. And they can even give birth, kind of like women, but a little different. And like women, they get periods and mood swings and all that stuff. And you don’t want to know where the baby comes out. It is twice as painful for a guy to give birth, and it only takes five months instead of nine.

 

Character appearances:  
Henry- Not very tall, black hair, looks Taiwanese (because of mother). Brown eyes.  
Naomi- Average height for a women. Black hair. Hair up in a bun, wears a suit, high heels. Blue eyes.  
Kevin- Short brown hair, blue eyes. Average height.  
Steve- Blonde, short hair. Blue eyes. Same height as Kevin.  
Angel- Tall. Black hair, brown eyes. Asian- Chinese.


	2. Chapter 1.  Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the boys- made some additions in the Prologue and edited the information so you might want to re-read that, just so the man having a period doesn't freak you out.

#  Chapter 1- Henry 

In an apartment somewhere in Canada. Henry is sitting at his table writing music when someone knocks at his door. He gets up to answer the door. “Hey!” Kevin said, and just walked in without an invitation, leaving Steve standing in the door way. Henry lets Steve in and says to Kevin “come in? I guess.” They sat down at his table, well Steve did, Kevin just started raiding Henry’s fridge and started watching TV.  
Steve and Henry talk about his next performance, and Henry’s excitement to be conducting the symphony. “So, what’s the music they’re playing?” Steve asks. Henry responds without looking away from his music, “Very complicated, and complex songs, but very beautiful. They have been practicing for five months, and I think they’re almost ready.” Henry was being his usual vague self, which Steve was used to.  
“Whatcha writing?” asks Kevin, sitting on the couch, stuffing his face.  
“Music.” Says Henry.  
“Music? For what?” asked Kevin.  
“For our next concert.” Henry said.  
“Next, concert? What do you mean by ‘next concert’? You mean the concert this week?” asked Steve.  
“No. The concert after this one. The music I’m planning on having them play is going to be really hard. So I want them to start practicing right after this concert.” Henry said.  
“I know, that seems kind of harsh and cruel to do to them. But they wanted a challenge. They wanted harder songs. So I’m giving them harder songs.” Henry said. Steve looks at the music and since he doesn’t play an instrument, or know how to read music, he was completely lost.  
Henry stops writing. “Excuse me.” He said, and goes to the bathroom in fear his period has started.  
Henry comes out of the bathroom and sits back down. “False alarm.” he says to Steve.  
Steve knows all about the Asian male reproductive system, so he understands what Henry is talking about. “Thought your period started?” Steve whispers to Henry, knowing that Kevin doesn’t understand the Asian reproductive systems. Henry nods. Steve is the only person that Henry can talk to about this kind of stuff. Kevin doesn’t really understand the Asian reproductive system, and doesn’t want to understand. He especially doesn’t want to talk about it.  
“Hey, Henry. So I was reading this book-” Kevin was interrupted by Henry. “You were reading? A book?! I’m so proud of you!” Henry says looking up from his music. “Oh, shut up! Anyway. I was reading a book on myths and legends, and I came across a very, interesting story. It takes place in… actually I have no idea where it takes place. To me it’s kind of dumb, but I thought you might be interested in it Henry.” Kevin said.  
“Um, I’ll look at it- wait, what’s it about?” Henry said. “Um, it’s about this dumb violin thing. I think an angel or something is stuck in it or, - I don’t know, I don’t remember. It was something dumb like that.” Kevin said. “Since it’s about a violin, I thought you might be interested.”  
“I might. Give me the book, and I’ll read it and see if I like it.” Henry said. “Okay. I’ll bring it tomorrow.” Kevin said. “Wait, why do you think that I’ll like it? Just because it’s about a violin doesn’t mean I will like it or be interested. My life doesn’t revolve around music you know.” Henry said.  
“Well I just thought, that- well, uh, I don’t know! I just thought you would like it. You know, get away from music for a little- oh, wait, the story’s about- never mind!” Kevin said frustrated. “You know what? You’re right. I do need to get away from music for a while. I’ll read the story. But only if you stop teasing me about my music and my dream to be a world-famous conductor and music writer.” Henry said.  
“Aren’t you shooting a little high?” Kevin said.  
“Kevin! Stop teasing Henry. It’s his dream and you need to respect that!” Steve said.  
“Thank you.” Henry said.  
“Okay, okay! I’ll stop teasing you, but only if you read it.” Kevin said.  
“Fine. I’ll read it.” Henry said.  
The next day Kevin returned with the book and tells him what page it’s on. To be honest, Henry had forgotten about reading the story and mumbled “Okay, thank you. Bye.” Fully intending on returning to writing his music, and hoping Kevin would take the hint and leave. I mean really, he had no food left in his fridge for the man child to eat. However, the book looked far more interesting than he would have imagined.


	3. The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys learn a little about the legend and come up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to technical malfunction posting was delayed. However, 2 chapters today and hopefully one tomorrow.

Chapter 2 – The legend

Henry starts to read the story. He reads the story at a window sil. As he is reading, he hears the sound of children playing, and it reminded him of how much he wants kids. When he looks outside he sees happy couples, and kids playing. And he realizes how lonely he is. He continues to read the story.

After reading the story, he is curious if the story is actually true. Later that day he asks Kevin if it’s true. “I’m pretty sure it is. I don’t know for sure, but I think it’s true.” Kevin said. “Hey, how about we go and see if it’s true or not.” Kevin said. Steve just looks at him like he’s crazy.  
Henry points out one, minor detail. “The story takes place in Korea.”  


“Oh, really? For some reason I thought it was in Greenland or something. Eh. I’m dumb.” Kevin said, for some reason proudly and yet at the same time stupidly.  
“Greenland?! Why on Earth would you- never mind.” Steve said.  
Henry finally makes a decision. “Hey, how about we go to Korea?” asks Henry.  
“Korea? You want to go all the way, to Korea. Just to find out if the legend is true.” Steve said.  
“Yes.” Henry said bluntly.  
“Ok, but how are we going to get there?” says Kevin dumbly. “We’re all the way up in Canada and Korea is way, over… there.”  
“You don’t know where Korea is, do you?” Steve said.  
“Nope. Not a clue.” Kevin said.  
“Korea is down under china, genius.” Steve said.  
“Oh. Oh ok, yeah still no clue what you’re talking about.” Kevin said. “Oh my- do you even know where china is?” asks Steve.  
“Uh, um. Nope.” Kevin said. Both Steve and Henry face palm and mutter to themselves at Kevins stupidity.  
“Wow. I’m guessing you didn’t do very well in geography in school, did you?” Henry said.  
“Nope. Completely flunked it.” Kevin said proudly.  
“Don’t be so proud of that Kevin.” Steve said.  
“Dude, we seriously need to get you a map or something.” Henry said.  
“He-that’s fair.” Kevin said. They figured out a plan to get to Korea.  
“If the legend is true, then that’s just awesome. If it isn’t, we can at least enjoy the sights and look around.” Henry said.  
“Ok.” Steve said.  


“Well, ok. We have a plan, but how are we going to get there?” Steve said. “Are we going to take a plane or something?” There is a moment of silence. Henry and Kevin look at each other, then back to Steve. “Yes.” They say together.  


Henry, Kevin and Steve are at the airport getting their tickets. They had plenty of time so they go back to Henrys’ apartment. When they come back, they were in for a surprise. These three guys were at the airport entrance with weapons and were harassing people. Henry, Steve and Kevin decide to try to avoid them. As they try to get in, Henry was being clumsy and accidentally bumped into one of them!  


“Hey watch it!” said the guy that Henry bumped into. As he said it he grabbed Henry by the collar and said it in his face. “You wanna go? Huh! You wanna go!” he said getting hostile and aggressive.  
“No, no! I don’t want any trouble!” Henry said.  


Steve came up from behind the man and put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey let him go, he didn’t do anythin-” he let go of Henry and turned around and grabbed Steve by the collar and said “Or what? Who’s gonna stop me?” “Me.” Kevin said. The guy let go of Steve and turned around. When he turned around Kevin punched him in the face.

“You’re gonna pay for that jackass.” said the guy to Kevin. “Dude, what’s your problem? All we want to do is-” Kevin is interrupted by the three guys surrounding them.  


“Do what? Do what exactly?” said, Luke (I just came up with a name for him on the spot).  


“All we want to do is get on a plane.” Steve said slightly scared. “Oh, really? Well you’re not going anywhere.” Luke said. The three guys take out their weapons. Luke had a pocket knife, Aidan had a metal pipe, and Ian had a machete.  


Henry nearly faints out of fear and Steve tries to hide behind Kevin. “Oh-oh come on guys! Man up! Grow a couple of fucking balls.” Kevin said embarrassed, for them. Luke grabbed Kevin and started to fight him. Right after Luke grabbed Kevin, Aidan swung at Henry.  
“Eep!” Henry said. Luckily he dodged it in time. (He nearly passed out afterwards, but he’s fine). After that, Ian went after Steve. Ian swung at Steve with his machete and Steve barely, just barely, dodged it in time. He only managed to cut just a few centimeters off of the tips of his hair.  
Luke took out his pocket knife and swung at Kevin. Kevin dodged it in time. Luke tried to stab Kevin but he blocked it and took hold of him and broke his arm. When Kevin broke his arm, Luke dropped his knife and pulled back holding his arm (which was bending the wrong way). “Ah!” Luke said in pain. “You bastard! You’re gonna pay for that, you piece of shit!” Luke said out of anger and pain.

Meanwhile, during all that shit that Kevin went through, Henry had his hands full too. Aidan was really going at Henry like he was mad at him. Aidan kept swinging at Henrys head, but every time he would dodge it backing up a little every step.  
Henry almost tripped over the curb. When that happened Aidan swung straight down and almost hit Henry. He missed him by a few inches. “Eek”! Henry squeaked, and managed to dodge it at the last minute. Well, it wasn’t really a dodge, it was, more like he tripped and fell. Henry was on the ground looking up at Aidan.  
He noticed that Aidan’s legs were apart- he saw an opening. Henry kicked Aidan square in between the legs, but Aidan didn’t go down without a fight. As he fell (holding his crotch) he swung at Henrys head one more time before he hit the ground. He missed. Henry rolled out of the way avoiding the blow, and got up quickly. Henry was scared out of his mind, and he nearly passed out.  


Meanwhile, while all that shit was happening to Henry. Steve had his hands full with Ian. Ian had a machete. That’s much scarier than a pocket knife or a metal pipe. Ian started swinging at Steve with his machete aimlessly. He wasn’t aiming at his head or anywhere, he was just aiming at Steve in general.  
Steve managed to dodge, five or six times, then a thought occurred to him, “If I mess up, and if he hits me in just the right spot. It could mean game over for me.” Just as he was finishing his thought (that he was distracted by), Ian swung and hit Steve in the left arm. It didn’t go all the way through, it stopped when it hit the bone. “ Aaaahhh!” screamed Steve. Steve fell to the ground holding his arm.  


The machete had blood dripping down the blade. Blood was dripping down Steves arm, and his hand was covered in blood in seconds like magic. Kevin and Henry heard Steve scream and immediately ran to his side. Kevin guarded Steve while Henry helped him up. But Kevin didn’t need to. Luke signaled Ian and Aidan, and they made a ‘retreat’. More like they ran away. They ran because they knew the police would come.  
As they left, Luke said to them “This ain’t over! We’ll be back!”  


When Steve took his hand off his arm, Henry nearly fainted (again). When Henry saw the blood, he said, “So…much…bloo-” Then he fainted.  
They got Steve to the hospital, but they missed their flight.


	4. The Actual Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport/hotel shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter is using this story to improve her writing skills before starting High School. Progress has been slow. We are working on character development and dialougue so any mistakes are on my part as I am unfamiliar with the charcters, and I apparently suck as formatting.

Chapter 3- The actual trip

A few months later, after Steve’s arm healed. They rescheduled their trip to Korea and were getting ready. This time they made it to the plane and were on their way to Korea. Things were going fine, so far. So far, nothing has gone wrong.  
They made it to Korea. But something donned on Henry, “Uh, guys. I just remembered something.” Henry hesitated. “What?” Kevin said. “Um, the place where the legend takes place, is in Seoul, South Korea.” Henry said hesitantly.  
They just stared at Henry. Then Steve sighed and said “Really Henry? Really? You just remembered that*sigh*. Well, I guess we’re going to Seoul now.” He said slightly annoyed. “Sorry.” Henry said.

2 days later. They made it to Seoul and found a place to stay. “Alright. I’m going down town and sight-seeing. Does anyone want to come?” Kevin said. No one said anything. “Speak now or leave my presence.” Kevin said, speaking all ‘kingly’.  
“No.” Henry said.  
“Nope. Go on ahead.” Steve said.  
“Ok, well bye!” Kevin said.  
“Oh, wait! While your out can you-” Henry was interrupted by the door slamming shut. “-get some food *sigh*. Never mind.” Henry said.  
“He didn’t listen to a word you said.” Steve said. “Yeah, I know.” Henry said.

1 hour later.  
Kevin’s just walking around downtown, not understanding a single word anyone is saying because they’re speaking Korean, enjoying the sites, minding his own business, when he felt like he was being followed. He turned around, but no one was there. He continued to walk, and again, he felt like he was being followed. He turned around again, and still, no one was there.  
He continued to walk, but a little faster this time. Again, he got the feeling he was being followed, but he felt a lot more than just that this time. As he was walking, he got side blinded and was taken down to the ground. The guy that tackled him was none other than, Luke. Luke and his posse followed them to Korea! And he didn’t think they want to be friends.  
Luke took Kevin down hard, and the others surrounded them while Luke held Kevin down holding his arms behind his back. “Hi Kevy! It’s been a while. How’ve you been?” Luke said. “Uh *heavy breathing*. I’ve been…better” Kevin said having trouble breathing because Luke is on him.  
“Oh, are you having trouble breathing? Oh, well I’m sorry.” Luke said sarcastically. “Let me, ‘help’ you.” He said, pulling his arms further behind his back. “Ahh.” Kevin said in pain. “How’s that?” Luke said.  
“Ahh! Come on. Is that it?” Kevin said taunting Luke. “Are you really attacking an opponent that’s unarmed? Has it really come to this? You-” Kevin stopped to catch his breath. “You can do better. An unarmed opponent that’s completely vulnerable to your attacks. That-” he stopped again. “That’s just sad.”  
Kevin was taunting Luke. And it seemed to be working. “Are you scared to let me up? Are you scared because, you remember what I did to you last time? Huh? Is that it?” Kevin said.  
“Shut up!” Luke said. “I ain’t scared of you! I ain’t scared of anyone!” Luke said trying to act brave and tough. “Well then. I guess you wouldn’t mind…” he pauses to breath. “…getting off of me.” He said.  
Luke nods and starts to get off. “Alright. Fine I’ll get off. But only to prove that I ain’t scared of you.” Luke said. Kevin starts to get up. As he stands up, he says “Look, I’m not looking for trouble. And- wait! How did you find us?”  
“It was easy. We followed you.” He said thinking that he was being smart. “Um. You followed us? Why?” Kevin said confused, as always. “Revenge.” Luke said plainly.  
“Revenge? Revenge for what?” he said confused, and completely forgetting their conversation earlier. “Don’t you remember last time we ‘bumped’ into each other? Huh? Don’t you remember?” Luke said pushing him back at first, but then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled Kevin towards him.  
3 hours later…  
Henry and Steve are starting to get worried. Steve’s arm is in a sling, but he can still use his hand. When his arm was cut, it cut some muscles that he, kind of needed. So he isn’t allowed to move his whole arm so that it will heal properly. It’s almost done healing but he can’t move it just in case.  
“Where’s Kevin? He sure is taking his time.” Henry said. “Yeah. It’s starting to get dark out. Where is he?” Steve said.  
They hear the door open and close slowly. Kevin walks in with a black eye, and some cuts on his face, (which made him look cool, by the way), and on his arms. Some cuts were bleeding, some weren’t. Steve and Henry stood up in shock and rushed over to help him, and asked on their way:  
“Are you okay?” asked Henry.  
“What happened? Who did this to you?” asked Steve.  
“I’m fine. I don’t need help.” Kevin said, motioning them to let go. “Are you sure?” Henry said “I’ll go get an ice pack for your eye.” “Ok. Thank you.” Kevin said gently touching his eye with his fingertips.  
Henry goes to get the ice pack from the kitchen which was right next to the living room. While Henry’s gone, Steve says “Alright, spill. What happened, who did this to you?” Henry comes back with the ice pack. “What?” Henry said knowing that Steve said something. “Nothing.” Kevin said.  
Henry gives Kevin the ice pack. While he gives it to him he says “Dude. I know Steve said something, I was just in the other room. I’m not deaf.” When he hands Kevin the ice pack (after he was done talking) Kevin says “Thank you.” While putting it on his eye. “I asked Kevin what happened.” Steve said.  
“Oh. Yeah, what happened?” asked Henry turning to Kevin. “Alright fine. I’ll tell you. I ran into Luke and his…” Kevin stopped looking for the right word “…posse.” Henry and Steve were shocked and looked at Kevin with wide eyes. “Luke?! You ‘ran into’ Luke?!” Steve said. “Yeah but, it wasn’t that bad.” They look at Steve like he was crazy. “I actually think we made an ally.” Kevin said.  
“An ally! Seriously?! What the hell happened?” Steve said baffled. “Well. After Luke finished beating the shit out of me, we talked. And we made a deal.” Kevin said. “What was the deal?” asked Steve.  
“The deal was that we work together. Until we get to the violin. Then it’s everyman for themselves.” Kevin said. “Wait. If they get to the violin first, then. Don’t they know what’s going to happen?” Henry said.  
“Nope, but in return for helping us, they... won’t get killed in the maze. Hopefully.” Kevin said. “And, they get a free ride home.”  
“Wait what?” Steve said. “Never mind that. Another part of the deal was that they can’t hurt us, and we can’t hurt them. We have to get along. No fighting.” Kevin said while pointing the ice pack at them at the last part.  
“Well. Please tell me you didn’t tell them where we’re staying?” Steve said.  
“I can’t tell you that.” Kevin said.  
“Why?” Steve said.  
“Because I would be lying right to your face.”  
Henry starts but then stops, face palms and holds his head in his hands. He smooth’s his hair back and sits back putting his hands on his lap. “Really? Really Kevin? You had to tell them where we’re staying?” Henry said.  
“What? They need a place to stay.” Kevin said. “Still. You wouldn’t tell your enemy where you are or where you live, would you?” Steve said trying to make a point.  
“No.” Kevin said.  
“Then why would you tell Luke. Luke. Of all the people. Why, Luke?!” Steve said.  
“Because he’s our ally.” Kevin said. “No, he is not our, ‘ally’. He’s our enemy. He’s just using you.” Steve said. “Using me for what?” Kevin said. “I don’t know yet, but I will find out.” Steve said.  
“Maybe he’s using him, us, to get to the violin. I mean, like the deal, ‘Until we get to the violin, then it’s everyman for themselves’. I think that once we get to the violin, they’ll try to take it for themselves. And they know how important the violin is to us. Or, why we’re here, anyway. So they probably want to take it from us. They may not know why it’s important, or what’s going to happen. But they’re going to take it anyway.” Henry said.  
“Maybe, but there has to be anoth-” Steve was interrupted by a knock at the door. “I got it.” Henry said. Henry goes to open the door and is shocked to see who’s at the door. “Wha, wha, what are you doing here?” Henry said baffled.  
“Who is it?” asked Steve. Luke shoves Henry out of the way and walks in with the others behind him.  
“Sup bitches! You miss me?” Luke said.  
“Oh. It’s you.” Steve said disgusted.  
“What’s with the sour attitude? Aren’t you glad to see me? Or are you still upset about the last time we met. Or is it that I beat the crap out your friend.” Luke said taunting Steve. “Hey. Don’t forget about our deal. No violence.” Kevin said trying to keep Steve calm.  
“Of course. Our deal. I won’t forget. I won’t hurt anyone. Unless, someone starts it.” Luke said looking at Kevin. At the last part, he turned to Steve and looked him right in the eyes as he said it. Steve was scowling at him as he said it.  
A few hours later (or after dark)...  
Steve and Luke have a ‘little’ disagreement about the sleeping arrangement.  
“I am NOT sharing a room with Luke!” Steve said angrily. “Why not?” Kevin said annoyed. “Because he might, stab me while I’m asleep or something.” Steve said trying to come up with a reason to not share a room with Luke. “You’re being ridiculous. He won’t hurt you.” Kevin said.  
“You don’t know that. He could try to hurt me and do” “Would it make you feel better if we all slept in the living room? Would it make you less paranoid that way?” Kevin said. “I, guess it would. But I don’t know how I feel about sleeping in the same room as Ian. That psychotic bastard.” Steve said.  
“Wha- oh, right. The, arm thing.” Kevin said.  
A few more hours later…  
Everyone finds a spot to sleep in the living room and settles down. Henry, Kevin and Steve sleep on one side of the room, Luke, Ian and Aidan sleep on the other side. They divided the room in half. Henry’s sleeping spot is on the recliner, curled up in a ball all wrapped up in blankets with his head sticking out slightly watching everyone, and looking as cute as ever. Like an adorable puppy. Kevin’s sleeping spot is on the floor in front of the recliner right next to Steve, and Steve’s sleeping spot is on the floor in between Kevin and Ian.  
Ian’s sleeping spot in between Steve and Aidan, who is also sleeping on the floor, and Luke’s sleeping spot is on the floor next to Aidan, and is as far away from Ian as possible. As Luke was lying down he said “Oh, by the way. Ian is kind of a cuddler, so if you wake up and he’s on top of you, well. That’s normal, for him. Don’t even try to push him off, he’ll just crawl back on you. So if he’s on you, you’re stuck like that until he wakes up.”  
“What?” Henry asked. “He’ll basically grab on to you like a octopus, doesn’t care where he grabs, and won’t let go. He’ll think you’re a life size pillow or something, and on some occasions, he humps you a little. Depending on what he’s dreaming. He’s done it to Aidan before.” Luke said. “True.” Aidan said.  
Ian nods in agreement with a guilty look on his face. “And, also. When he’s on you, don’t try to get him off, he’ll just cling back on you and hold you tighter and squish you. Trust me he’s done it to me like, five times. And once he grabbed me on the crotch. That wasn’t comfortable.” Luke said. “Ok? That’s not weird.” Kevin said sarcastically.  
“Is that why you’re so far away from him?” asked Steve.  
“Yes.” Luke said.  
“Let’s just go to sleep.” Henry said closing his eyes and yawning like a kitten (adorable).  
They went to sleep, but Steve and Luke stayed up keeping an eye on each other. Then Steve starts to nod off. The next thing he knew, he was being hugged by someone. He was trapped and couldn’t move. Soon he realized who it was. It was Ian! Ian had him trapped and was lying right on top of him and was squeezing the life out of him.  
And the worst part of it was, Ian was humping him.  
Steve knew he was trapped. He wasn’t going anywhere. He looked over to see if Luke was still awake. Luke was out like a light. Steve thought ‘Well, at least no one sees this. As long as no one wakes up-’ he didn’t finish his thought because he heard Henry stir and moan. He thought that he was going to wake up.  
Steve looked up to see if Henry was getting up. Henry stirred and lifted his arms above his head stretching and kicked off his covers. Steve was like ‘Oh shit. He’s waking up. Please don’t notice, please don’t notice,’. He just kept repeating those words over and over again in his head.  
Henry sat up, half-awake half-asleep. He stood up, didn’t seem to notice what was going on on the floor. He went to the bathroom. Steve was relieved that Henry didn’t notice. Henry came out of the bathroom and Steve watched him walk back and lye back down. He curled back up in a ball and cocooned himself in the blanket and fell back to sleep. ‘*sigh of relief* I don’t think he noticed.’ Steve thought.


End file.
